1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to low-noise amplifiers (LNAs) for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) devices, an RF signal received by an antenna is typically amplified by a low-noise amplifier (LNA). Aside from a low noise figure, high linearity is a desirable feature in such an LNA.